The automatic entry of elevator calls, remotely, from devices carried by potential passengers has recently received much attention. Such automatic call placement systems typically match the floor upon which a passenger approaches an elevator with the usual destination of said passenger when entering the elevator at said floor. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,094, the passenger is not informed of his destination floor until he is at the elevator, and the only way to change it, if he desires to do so, is by means of building-mounted destination entry keys. No provision is made for identifying the particular passenger to which the newly entered destination relates. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,298, only the last call destination entered by voice of a passenger into microphones disposed on the building can be changed by a new destination by voice, if voice prints of the two destinations match. While this solves the problem of matching the present destination to the previous destination which it is to replace. There is no provision for automatic destination entry, Japanese published application 5-278962(A) discloses portable devices, each of which are essentially a portable car operating panel with all of the same buttons and indicators that a normal car operating panel has, thereby avoiding the necessity for each passenger to reach the car operating panel. The device therein has a cancel button to allow it to cancel a car call that it has just made. However, this does not result in changing predetermined destinations for automatic call placement. In Canadian patent publication 2,238,210, a call entered into a portable device can be changed only before it is interrogated by the building, and not after the call has been registered. In commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/111,077, filed Jul. 7, 1998, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,626 a portable, remote call entering device transmits its identification number with every call request and with every call cancellation request; however, this does not provide for altering the automatic destination floor nor informing the passenger thereof.